Romancing with Mr Black
by c5l5o5v5e5r5
Summary: Sirius Black stood there in all his glory, shirtless, his arms crossed, leaning over the wall with a mischievous grin stretched on his handsome face. I tensed up and tried to cover myself up quickly, but he just laughed. "Now, don't be such a prude! It's nothing I haven't seen before, you know."


I came out of the girls' changing room where I hid after the match and waited for everyone to leave. I was tired, sweaty and my legs still shook a bit. As I came up to my locker and pulled the Quidditch shirt over my head I heard a light chuckle coming from the corner and I froze.

Sirius Black stood there in all his glory, shirtless, his arms crossed, leaning over the wall with a mischievous grin stretched on his handsome face. I tensed up and tried to cover myself up quickly, but he just laughed.

"Now, don't be such a prude! It's nothing I haven't seen before, you know." He walked over to a bench with a springy step and sat down with his back to me. "How come you're not celebrating with the others?" He started to untie his boots.

I peeked over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't looking and I started to take off the rest of my Quidditch uniform. "A near-death experience changes your attitude towards things…" I broke off feeling my knees go weak "How come you're not getting wasted with the rest of them?"

"I'm just not in the mood." Even though the answer was supposed to be dismissive I heard a weird note in his voice. "Maybe dear old Poppy should have a look at you, after this near-death experience of yours?"

"Nah, I feel fine, just a little… shaky. So what, you aren't going to party at all tonight? After our grand victory?" The silence after my question was a little too long, after all Sirius Black was widely known for his smart and witty comebacks. "Sirius?" As I turned around I caught him sitting on the bench with his mouth slightly open, staring straight at my stomach. I felt uncomfortable and crossed my arms defensively. "I thought you said you seen it all."

"I… I did, just not… Just not that." He pointed at my right hip. "What is that?"

"Oh. It's my tat."

"Your… Your tat?"

"Tattoo…?"

"Is this a dog?" He leaned forward and squinted to see better.

"Yeah, it's a dog. It's running, see: head, paws, tail?" I pointed out the parts to him.

"You have a tattoo of a dog. Of a black, shaggy dog. On your hip."

"Yes, I got it on my seventeenth birthday. Do you like it?"

"But… why?" He shook his head in disbelief

"Why did I get it? Because I wanted to…"

"No" he cut me off "Why the dog?"

"Oh, because it's my Patronus." He looked up at my face with a shocked expression

"Your Patronus is a big, black, shaggy dog?"

"Yup. Don't know why, maybe because I always liked big, black, shaggy dogs." I shrugged and turned around to rummage through my locker.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital wing? It was pretty intense, what happened…"

"Let's not make a big deal out of this, they were just cobbing, like they always do…"

"Not a big deal?! You were, like, two hundred feet in the air, hanging off of an end of your broomstick and you say it is not a big deal?"

"Merlin, Sirius, don't you care a little bit much?"

"Well, it seems like I have to, since you are being totally careless…"

"I am careless?!" I turned swiftly around "This from the great Sirius Black, an unstoppable Marauder himself?" For a moment I thought I could see a blush creeping up his cheeks, but he looked down and his wavy black hair fell over his face. There was a long silence between us and I just shook my head with a chuckle and turned to get my stuff. "Never mind. I'm going to take a shower." I closed my locker "And I'm sure you could use one too."

"Oh, is this an invitation?" He was standing by his locker wearing only his boxers and that crooked smile of his. I had to notice his strong arms, his wide chest, the muscles on his stomach, and his happy trail that disappeared under his boxers. As I looked into his gray eyes I felt a weird sensation inside of me. I couldn't stop myself from raising my eyebrow playfully.

"Maybe."

"Really?" He took two long steps towards me.

"Maybe…" It was my turn to take a step and I found myself almost touching his bare chest.

"Really?" He bent his head down and I felt his warm breath on my face. Our lips were less than an inch apart and I felt the urge to close the distance between us.

The first kiss was soft and sweet, Sirius tasted something like… strawberry chewing gum. As he withdrew slightly and looked into my eyes I felt overwhelmed with emotions. When I drew my arms around his waist he took my face into his hands and started kissing me passionately. He caressed my lips with his and I felt his warm tongue making its way into my mouth. I surrendered willingly, as I stroked his chest and his stomach. His hands moved from my face onto my neck and shoulders. He drew one arm around my back while cupping my breast with his left palm. Soon I felt him tugging on my bra and it popped open instantly. Somehow my hands found their way to his face and I buried my fingers into his black curls. I let out a quiet moan as he kissed my neck and my sternum, finally reaching my right breast. When he straightened up and went in for another kiss I fell back and my spine got slammed into the lockers. He didn't stop, and as he bit my neck teasingly I felt something poking me between my shoulder blades.

"Ouch! Stop, Sirius, stop, this hurts…"

"Well, it's supposed to hurt a bit." He lifted his head from my neck and looked up with a wide grin on his face.

"No, not that," I gave him a wry smile "Something here…" I tried to reach behind me. Sirius retracted a little and we both looked accusingly at the metal lock that was sticking out.

"Well, it's probably for the best." I sighted

"Right." He looked at me with a resigned expression and dropped his hands to his sides in a hopeless gesture.

"I think it's a sign."

"A sign, right, because it is wrong and immoral, and…"

"No, I think it's a sign that we should move this to the shower." He looked at me incredulously. I smiled and walked over to one of the showers taking off my panties on the way. I turned on the warm water and stepped in. When I looked over my shoulder Sirius was still standing in the same spot, his mouth hanging wide open. "Are you coming or not?" He bent down, slid off his boxers in one fluid motion and was by my side in a split second.

We started kissing even more deeply now. He ran his hands down my sides, over my hips and thighs to pause just above my knees. I felt being lifted up from the ground and found myself hanging in the air, my back to the wall, my legs tightly around his hips. His breath got heavy and fast as he put his forehead against mine and smiled softly.

"Are you ready?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I felt him moving inside me and the next thing I knew I was moaning with pleasure, my nails digging into his shoulders. We looked at each other, both panting like mad, and we started laughing.

"We should do it again sometime."

"Maybe we should, but we won't."

"Why? Wasn't it… fun, for you?" Sirius looked up from the tie he was struggling with

"_Fun_ is the understatement of a century." I grinned widely "But we are still not going to do it again sometime, because it so happens that I have someone called _a boyfriend_?"

"Oh, come on, you are still hanging around that dim wit? You should have dumped him ages ago!"

"He's not perfect." I dried my hair with a flick of a wand "But he is a good boyfriend."

"Why, of course, and you love him dearly and shagging me senseless a minute ago was what, a momentary lapse?"

"Perhaps." I walked over to Sirius with a smile and started helping him with his tie

"I would make an excellent boyfriend." He added after a while

"Yeah, right." I smirked

"What, you don't think I'm boyfriend material?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well, I am offended deeply!"

"I'm sure you are." I patted his tie and pecked him on his lips one last time "See you around, Sirius Black."

* * *

I slammed the door to the dormitory behind me and threw myself onto my bed. I felt warm tears running down my cheeks and I couldn't believe what had just happened. I closed my eyes shut and buried my face in the pillow, hoping the humiliation would just go away, but the peace and quiet I was wishing for did not come true. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Go away!" I barked unpleasantly, and for a minute I thought I was left alone until a click of the door lock reached my ears. I jumped up, ready to burst at one of my friends who dared to disturb me, but I was dumb struck as I saw Sirius Black standing in the middle of the room.

"Wha… What are you doing…? How did you even get in here?!"

"Marauder. I have my ways." He smiled weakly and sat down on the bed beside me "So, how are you?"

"Not so well…" I tried to wipe away my tears before he could notice

"Merlin, I had no idea you would take a thing like this so hard. I mean, the guy is obviously a jerk!"

"I'm not going to argue here." I looked down, unable to face Sirius "It's just… I don't even care about him, I just wanted to have anyone, you know?" I peeked at him, but his stare was blank "We are almost done with school" I started to explain "And all my friends are going on and on about how great it's going to be, moving in with their boyfriends, being on their own, starting families, starting their lives! I just… I just wanted to have a slight possibility of that."

"Oh, so you got yourself a boyfriend because you wanted to… fit in?" I saw a little smile appear on his lips

"As pathetic as it sounds, I guess it's true." I shrugged "And then he goes on and breaks up with me in front of everyone? That's just…"

"What an idiot like him might do?"

"Yeah." I smiled lightly and rubbed my face with my hands "Ugh, I just have to get over myself!"Sirius lay down across my bed, his arms under his head. I couldn't help but notice how dreamy he looked in a sweater with a Golden Snitch flying across his chest.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I came to fill my role as your pick-me-up."

"My what?!" I chuckled

"I'm your pick-me-up! When you feel bad I come and make you feel better. I cheer you up."

"So you're saying you are like… my friend?" I stretched beside him in an identical position

"Nah, friendship works both ways, you see."

"Oh, so I don't make you feel better than? Well, I'll take this as an insult…"

"Ok, well, you do raise my self esteem…" He gave me a knowing look and I could tell he was referring to that time after the Quidditch game. I felt a little warm and looked up at the ceiling hoping he didn't notice me blush. "But I make you feel better. I make you feel good. I make you happy."

"And I, apparently, can only raise your self esteem a bit."

"And by doing so you make me feel good. Which, I guess, does make me happy."

"In a weird and twisted way of yours."

"Of course." We both laughed. As we calmed down I turned to my side, propped my head up on my arm and looked at his face.

"So we established that you make me happy, and I make you happy."

"That's right." He turned his head to look at me

"So do you think we can start having sex now?"

"Umm…" he looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then he chuckled and smiled "Sure thing."

I leaned in and kissed him slowly, my hand resting on his chest. He stroked my hair and my back. I flung my right leg across his body and I sat up on the level of his hips.

"Whoa." He chuckled lightly and looked at me with a possessive glare "Did I ever tell you how hot you are?" He lifted his head and kissed me.

"No." I smiled at him as I dug my fingers into his curls

"Well, you are _very_ hot. Only a total delusional prat would ever dump you."

"Thank you, Sirius, how kind of you." I grinned widely and pushed him onto the bed again. I kissed him deeply as he ran his hands down my sides and pulled my shirt over my head swiftly. I pulled up his sweater and made my way down, kissing his jaw, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his bellybutton, finishing by licking his happy trail. He let out a moan, pulled me up by my elbows and kissed me passionately. We rolled over and now he was on top of me. I took off his sweater and his shirt, as he popped open my bra and started kissing my right breast and dragging his hot tongue across my skin. I felt goose bumps on my arms as I felt his teeth and I pulled on his hair. He moved up, kissing my neck and biting my ear lobe finally making his way to my lips. His hands moved to my thighs and I felt them going up under my skirt. He slid off my panties and straightened up with a mischievous grin.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow. This made him grin wider as he grabbed my right leg under my knee and lifted it up. The next thing I knew he was kissing the inside of my thigh, moving higher and higher. "Wait, Sirius, I…" I was interrupted by my own moaning.

* * *

I was sitting in the Common Room staring at the cozily crackling fire when Sirius Black's head popped into my lap. The rest of him followed, stretching on the sofa.

"You know, I can't see how that's fair" He said to Lupin who settled himself in an armchair and was busy reading a thick book "You are helping Wormtail!" Sirius remarked accusingly as he motioned to the plump boy in the second armchair.

"'Helping' being the key word here, and not 'letting him copy word for word' as you wish to do."

"Oh, come on, it's not like Binns even reads those things!"

"Excuse me?!" I interrupted their fascinating conversation. Not.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, love. You are not bothering me in the least." Sirius gave me a wide grin "So how's it going to be, eh mate?" He turned his attention back to his friends.

"Yes, clearly, but you are bothering _me_ a great deal." I tried to push him off of me.

"Oy, don't be so harsh now! You didn't mind a little invasion of privacy not too long ago…"

I felt my face go red as someone stumbled through the portrait hole. James Potter stood in front of us with a terrified look on his face.

"Save me!" He let out in a squeaky voice and ducked behind the plump boy's armchair. Half a moment later the Fat Lady flung open again and an aggravated Lily Evans stormed in, her red locks flying around her head, cold fury in her eyes.

"Where is that half-witted, moronic, useless idiot Potter?!" She growled angrily. Most of the people in the Common Room looked frightened, a couple of first years decided to make a run for it and hide in their dormitories.

"Potter? No idea. Have you seen him, Remus?" Sirius answered calmly, too busy studying his nails to look up at Lily.

"Not lately, no." Apparently Lupin's book became very fascinating suddenly, as he nearly buried his nose between the pages.

"I _just _saw him walk in here!" Lily wasn't that easily fooled.

"Maybe…" I tried to keep my voice from shaking "Maybe he snuck behind us and went into his dormitory?"

Lily shot me a look that caused goose bumps to form on my arms, but then she stormed off towards the boy's dormitories, her steps loud and heavy. The moment a door closed behind her, Potter jumped out from his hiding.

"The savior of my life!" He seized my hand and kissed it loudly.

"What have you done this time, anyways?" Sirius asked in a bored tone

"Later, later!" With a last hasty bow in my direction Potter was out through the portrait hole.

"So about that essay…" Sirius began again.

"About that essay" Lupin closed his book loudly "Peter and I are going to the library to work on it." He motioned to the plump boy and they both got up. "You are welcome to come with, if you like."

"The library!" Sirius shuddered "The forbidden land?"

"I thought the Forbidden Forest was the forbidden land."

"Not for Sirius Black, love. The place I fear most and shall never attempt to conquer is the library, indeed. I would rather snogg Snivellus than set my foot in there!" He let out mock-chivalrously. Lupin shook his head with an amused smile at the image and the two boys exited the common room.

"So, what are you up to?" Sirius looked up at me from my lap.

"Why, I have just been sitting here, thinking about nothing, when you interrupted me ever so rudely."

"Thinking about nothing? That's terribly boring! What do you say we go for a snogg instead?"

"What?!" I looked around cautiously to see if anyone heard him "Do you mind not saying things like that in public?" I whispered to him

"Oh, come on! You know you want to." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"No! I don't want to, and I also don't want people to talk about me as your next little toy, understood?"

"Merlin, a bit hormonal today, are we?" I pushed him from my lap, more firmly this time, and I stood up when he tumbled to the floor. As I ran out through the portrait hole I heard him yelling behind me

"What the… Wait…" But I just kept on running, my eyes burning and stinging weirdly, and I didn't hear any footsteps follow behind me. Without even thinking about it I subconsciously headed towards the Astronomy Tower. It was completely deserted at this time of the evening, even the Bloody Baron didn't care to show up, and I was free to close my eyes and let the warm tears come down my cheeks. _Why the hell am I crying?_ _Maybe I am being hormonal. Surely it's not because of that barmy idiot… _

"Hey…" I spun around and saw Sirius standing in the doorway

"What do you want?" I tried to wipe away my tears with the back of my hand

"Are you crying?" He took a cautious step closer and I noticed some parchment in his hand

"What's this?" I frowned, but he quickly tucked it away in his back pocket

"Look, I don't see what you're so upset about…"

"What do you care, anyway." I crossed my arms and looked at him angrily

"What… of course I care!"

"Oh, yeah? Like since when?"

"What do you…"

"We both know you fuck around left and right and then don't ever speak to those girls ever again, so why should I be any different?"

"Fuck around? What are you talking about?"

"I know your reputation around the school, so you don't have to pretend anything. I just don't want you to drag mine reputation down too, all right? So I would appreciate it if we kept our meetings in public to a minimum, if you don't mind."

"I have no clue where you heard all that stuff, but I assure you, they are just silly gossips, and they are certainly _not_ true."

"So what you are saying is that you didn't shag all the Gryffindor girls, half of the Hufflepuff girls, one third of the Ravenclaw girls and even some of the Slytherin ones?"

"What?! No of course not, who do you think I am! And Slytherin?" He shuddered at the thought "Have you seen some of them? I would never touch a Slytherin girl…" The serious look on his face made me uncertain

"So you… you didn't shag all of them?"

"No! I barely shagged any of them… Look, I knew people were talking some bullshit about me, but I never really cared what they thought, because why should I? I didn't think anyone really believed that crap, until… well, I guess some of them do." His eyes looked so sad and yet a little bit angry. I couldn't really name the expression until it hit me. He was disappointed.

"I don't know…" He took a step closer

"I don't think of you as an easy shag, or anything like that. I really don't." I rubbed my face with my hands in frustration.

"How can I trust you?!" I looked up at him and he was standing right in front of me, his grey gaze piercing mine. His curls were falling over his forehead and for a second I thought that if we get any closer they are going to brush against my face. He shrugged.

"You just have to take a leap of faith here." I couldn't stand it any longer so I darted my head upwards and placed a kiss on his lips. He barely moved and when he wanted to kiss me back I drew my head back an inch.

"Can you… tell me something? Something nobody else knows."

"Nobody else?" He was silent for a longer moment "I think… I think I might be falling in love with you."


End file.
